Mothra and Enemy Statistics
Mosura Length: larvae stage 80-100 meters, Adult form 80 Meters Mass: Larvae Stage 20,000 Tons, Adult Form 15,000 Tons Wingspan: 120 meters Airspeed: MACH 3 Powers and Weapons: Wings Give Off Poisonous Yellow Dust, hurricane winds from wings ---- Mothra Leo (first Imago form) ' Length: 24 meters Wingspan: 38 meters Mass: 5900 metric tons Powers/Weapons: Fires beams from antenna, lighting shocks fire from wings, capable of separating into many little Mothra's. Changes into Rainbow Mothra. First Appearance: Rebirth of Mothra (1996) ---- '''Mothra Leo Larva ' Length: 25 meters Mass: 3000 metric tons Powers/Weapons: Web Attack with stinging after shock, Chest Blast, Invisibility First Appearance: Rebirth of Mothra (1996) ---- '''Garu Garu Height: 20 Centimeters Length: 55 Centimeters Wingspan: 30 Centimeters Mass: 59 Kilograms ---- Death Ghidorah Body Length: 100 meters Mass: 75,000 tons Wingspan: 80 meters Powers/Weapons: Energy bolts, Breath fire, can absorb energy Weaknesses: Doesn't seem to like water very much and cant seem to stand up to Mothra's weapons either. First appearance: Mosura (1996) ---- Fairy Height: 15 Centimeters Length:17.8 Centimeters Wingspan: 30 Centimeters Mass: unknown ---- Rainbow Mothra Wingspan: 53 meters(168 ft) Mass: 10,500 tons Powers/weapons: Beam pulser, Cross heat laser rainbow, sparkling pile load rainbow, rainbow buster, can transform into Aqua Mothra Classification: Deity (God-like Kaiju) First Appearance: Mothra 2 Number of movies starred in: 2 Fight Record: Not Available ---- Aqua Mothra Height: N/A Body length: 24 meters Mass: 3, 500 tons Powers/Weapons: Beam Pulser, Swim up to 200 knots, Illusion Mirage, Sparking Pile load Rainbow Mothra transformed into Aqua Mothra to go into the sea and battle Dagarla. Aqua Mothra used the Illusion Mirage to transform into millions of tiny versions of itself that went into Dagarla's body and destroyed his organs, including those that made the Belam. They then swam out to become Rainbow Mothra once again. ---- Dagahra Body Length: 73 meters Mass: 17,700 tons First Appearance: Mosura II Dagarla showed up in Japan, terrorizing the waters as it glided over the seas, dropping tons of toxic belam pollution over the ocean. It fought an epic battle with Aqua Mothra until he projected himself into millions of tiny versions of himself, flew into Dagarla and destroyed its Belam making abilities, killing it. ---- Garu Garu 3 Height: 20 centimeters Length: 55 centimeters Wingspan: 30 centimeters Mass: 59 kilograms (weight is modified differently between the three Garu Garu's) Powers/Weapons: Flight at 1000 kilometers per hour; can fire a beam from its mouth First Appearance: Rebirth of Mothra 1,2,3 (1996,1997 ,1998) ---- Ghogo Height: 20 centimeters Length: 55 centimeters Mass: .9 kilograms Powers/Weapons: Can produce a fluid that will heal wounds; extraordinary jumper; able to levitate for short periods of time; can instill energy in something by sacrificing itself First Appearance: Rebirth of Mothra 1,2,3 (1996,1997 ,1998) ---- Light Speed Mothra Length: 25 meters Wingspan: 30 meters Mass: 5,900 metric tons Powers/Weapons: Flight, can travel through time, can change into Aqua Mothra, or back to Rainbow Mothra. First Appearance: Rebirth of Mothra 3 (1998) ---- Armor Mothra Height: N/A Wingspan: 50 meters Mass: 59,000 tons Powers/Weapons: Flight at Mach 15.5 (max), Armor cross heat laser, Armor wing cutter, Excel Dash Buster First Appearance: Mosura 3 (Mothra III) Battle Record: N/A Armor Mothra came out of the time capsule created by prehistoric Mothras. This newly reformed Rainbow Mothra donned its armor to battle the regenerated King Ghidora. After Armor Mothra easily chopped Ghidora to bits with the Armor Wing Cutter, she removed the armor to become the final Mothra Leo. ---- Final Form Mothra Length: 25 meters Wingspan: 50 meters Mass: 5,900 metric tons Powers/Weapons: Flight, can change into Armor Mothra First Appearance: Rebirth of Mothra 3 (1998) ---- Prehistoric Mothra Larvas Length: 25 meters(82 ft) Mass: 5,000 tons Powers/weapons: Silk spit *some other weapons but I don't know them* Classification: Deity (God-like Kaiju) First Appearance: Mothra 3 (1999) Number of movies starred in: 1 Fight Record: Not Available ---- Cretaceous King Ghidorah Height: 40 meters (131 ft) Wingspan: 60 meters (197 ft) Weight: 25,000 tons Powers/Weapons: Plasma beams, regeneration, teeth, flight at mach 3 Classification: Space Kaiju First Appearance: Mothra 3 (1999) Number of movies starred in: 1 Fight Record: Not Available ---- Grand Ghidorah Height: 60 meters Wingspan: 80 meters Mass: 500,000 metric tons Debut Film: Mothra 3: King Ghidorah Attacks Category:Kaiju Stats